We are continuing our studies on the biological role of polyamines. Particular attention is being directed towards the selection of Escherichia coli and yeast mutants that are defective in the biosynthesis of these amines, and a study of the resultant phenotypic effects. Studies are also being carried out on the characterization of the specific enzymes involved in spermidine biosynthesis, with particular emphasis on adenosylmethionine decarboxylase from prokaryote and eukaryote sources. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Tabor, C.W., and Tabor, H.: An automated ion-exchange assay for glutathionine. Anal. Biochem. 78: 543-553, 1977. Tabor, H., and Tabor, C.W.: An automated assay of gamma-carboxyglutamate with an anion-exchange column. Anal. Biochem. 78: 554-556, 1977.